


Hook, Line and Sinker

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, nanda! And thanks, as always, to Michelle.

 

"So, good birthday?" Sam leaned on the rail of the deck, her shoulder bumping his, and Jack grinned like an idiot.

He did that a lot around her lately.

"Good birthday." Despite all his bitching and moaning about how much he hated surprise parties, and how rude it was to make him grill if he was the guest of honor. And now, out in the backyard, Daniel and Cassie were teaching Teal'c a bastardized version of croquet, while Janet and General Hammond called out enthusiastic and unhelpful suggestions.

Jack glanced over at Sam. "Even though," he added, "someone thought it would be a good idea to put all fifty one candles on the cake."

Sam just grinned. She did that a lot around him lately, too.

"So... what did you wish for?"

Oh, wouldn't she like to know. "Classified information, Major." Jack leaned a little closer and whispered conspiratorially, "If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Her shoulder bumped his again and she rolled her eyes. "I'm absolutely terrified. Really."

Jack had never figured out exactly how it happened, but somewhere over the last year he and Sam Carter had sort of stumbled into being friends again.

The whole thing made him disgustingly happy. "You're laughing at me, aren't you, Carter?"

"Always."

"Remind me about that at your next performance review." He pushed away from the railing. "Hey, you want another beer? I hid the good stuff in the back of the fridge."

"No thanks," she said, following him into the kitchen. "Actually, I have to head out."

"Already?" He cringed at the plaintive tone in his voice. Christ. How old was he?

Sam shrugged apologetically. "I promised Siler I'd come back and help with the monthly diagnostic. There was some sort of weird anomaly in the primary dialing matrix that-"

"Carter!" Jack clapped his hands over his ears. "It's my _birthday_."

Unrepentant, she grinned as she turned to leave. But she paused in the kitchen doorway, pulling something out of her pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"That Siler is a big boy and can do the diagnostic by himself?"

God, he really was pathetic.

"Your birthday present." She tossed a small package to him.

He caught it easily, setting it on the counter. "And what was that Gameboy Advance, then? A token of your affection?"

"That was to keep you distracted from the stuff in my lab." She grabbed her coat and headed for the front door. "Happy birthday, Colonel."

Jack pulled another beer out of the fridge, using the edge of the counter to pop the cap, before he picked up the box. It was neatly wrapped, all the edges and folds even and precise. Very Carter.

He ripped off the paper with a quick twist and opened the box.

And blinked.

Nestled in some tissue paper was an obscenely bright pink and orange rubber worm, expertly twisted around and speared on a fishhook.

Huh.

He poked at it experimentally, wondering if this was Carter's idea of a gag gift, or...

He stared at the worm.

... not.

Three second later Jack burst out his front door. "Carter! Wait!"

She was halfway into her car. Getting out, she pushed the door shut and leaned against it. "Sir?"

"What the hell is this?" He held up the worm.

"It's... an IOU."

"You're giving me an IOU for my birthday?" Oh hell, and now he had that idiotic grin plastered across his face again. "Isn't that kind of, well, tacky?"

"I can take it back..."

"No!" He took a deep breath. "I mean, no. It's fine. Really. Thought that counts and all that."

Yes. That was it. Remain calm. Relaxed. Nonchalant, even.

But he didn't stop smiling.

Neither did she. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing.... Hey, Carter?"

Sam looked back over her shoulder. "Sir?"

"Seriously." He held his hands apart. " _That_ big."

Oh, God. It was unfair, really, how his stomach flipped over when she smiled like that.

"I have _no_ doubt, sir."

 


End file.
